Lone wolf
by bluenaelyan
Summary: He is a wolf. She is a girl. He who want to change. She who accept him. But can their love bloom with giant obstacle in their way
1. chapter 1

On the mountain cliff,sitting the boy who is staring at the horizontal of the sea and the sky admiring the moonless night . He is in his teen with pink short hair, amber eyes and well-tone body.He is wearing a vest and scarf with his favorite bollywood pant.

" Enjoying a breeze?" A voice behind him came closer as the owner of the voice approach him.

"Yeah, As usual "

"Aren't you cold ? " The boy with dark blue hair wearing nothing but his dark blue pant and silver necklace asked as he sit beside him.

"Don't wanna hear that from you."

"You do remember its our turn to guard this plan tomorrow, right?"

" Yeah, somehow"

"Don't get Erza mad.Last time you forgot, she almost destroy our place"

"I got it, Gray "

"Yeah.You'd better, Natsu." As he stand and walk away to his rest place, he turned back to look at him.

 _He has been like that for so long. It's like he's trying to find something_

Next morning,many people come gathering in the cave.Inside the cave, there are one tall big rock in the middle of the cave and a waist-height long flat rock at the side of the cave. At the top of the rock, sit a small old man with a little smile behind his white mustache.Near the rock, stand a young women with red hair and stern eye.

"Is everybody here, yet?" asked the old man .

" I think not everybody is here, Master." answer the red hair women.

" Do you think how long will it take, Erza?"

"Ara, Ara.I think I know who is missing." said the girl with the white hair, polishing the stone "bar".

"Who is it?,Mirajane"

"You know it.They are coming." She said as she listened to the loud noise outside.

"Why don't you wake me?, you popsicle."

"I already warned you last night, fire freak"

"That's doesn't count!"

"It is, dumbass!!"

" You wanna go, ice princess? "

The 2 voice become louder and louder as they come closer to the cave.

"Told you, they're coming" giggled Mirajane .

The duo enter the cave and grab everyone attention with their loud noise.

"Erza,it's this fire freak fault that I'm late."

"Hey, it's not mine, you dumb head."

"Yes. It is!!"

"No!! It's not !! "

"Yes"

"No"

''Yes"

"No"

"BOYS!! "

"Aye, sir."

" Now, please master." said Erza as she gestured her master to start.

" Now. Now. Let's clam down. I believe its Natsu and Grey turn to guard the east today, right?"

"Yes"/"Yeah, gramp"

"And Gajeel and Lily to the west?"

''Yes"/ "You got it old man"

"Romeo and Marcao, the river"

"Yes"/ "Got it"

"Erza the north , Mirajane the south."

"Yes, master" / "Ok"

"Elf-man,Lissana and Evergreen.You're in charge of food today."

"That's manly!"/"Yes master"/ "You know that's not manly. "

" Natsu. Grey. I don't want to see any fallen tree again today, is that clear?"

"Not promised,old man"/"I'll try" They said with a smirked in their face.

"That's it! Now move!!"

"AYE, SIR!!"

It took them not more than 5 minutes to get to the border of the forest.As they stand on the hill, they look down and see a small village.

"Why did gramp send us to guard here? It's not like they are going to go all the way here, Let alone the forest."

"There are something call precaution, fire brain."

"What to be caution of them?"

"That's accident,you dumb head." Gray said as he slowly transformed. His dark blue fur begin to grow everywhere ,his jaw grow larger ,his fang grow shap and long and his leg change in to the wolf. Gray ,in his wolf form, leap out to check their area leaving Natsu behind.

" ... " Natsu still standing theer,lost in thought.

That accident when human came to know their, demi human ,existence. They invade their forest,their home. Some of their comrade were captured,never returned. They have to run for their lives ,scattered and hurt. In their broken and worn out state,they have regrouped and decided to stay here in this forest away from human, but Master never let his guard down. He scheduled each and everyone of them to stay on guard duty at each side of the forest and scared the human away , saying any method is acceptable.

 _But I don't want us to stay like this._

With that thought, he slowly transform himself in to wolf like gray accept for his pink (salmon as be claimed) fur and longer fang.

He slowly walk to his favorite spot ,under the tree at the border of the forest, enjoying the sound the forrest offered.

 _Taking a nap is sound nice, not that human will come here any way._


	2. Chapter 2

The faint scent of vanilla and the sound of giggled wake him up from his nap.

 _What's going on here?_

"Come on,Levy. We almost there." said the blonde hair teen girl with caramel eye. She's wearing her favorite tank top and miniskirt.

"Slow down,Lu-chan. Juvia can't keep up." said the girl with light blue hair dark eye. She's wearing her orange dress with orange badana.

"Levy-san,Juvia is fine.She can still go on." said the girl with blue hair and blue eye. She's wearing dark blue dress and carrying a dark blue umbrella.

The sound that belong to 3 different girl ,wake him up.

 _Human?? I have to scared them away right??_ He think with his eyebrown knotted.

 _Nah. As long as they don't enter the forest , it's fine._ He yawn and continue his nap.

"Come on,Levy. We almost there."

"OK!!"

"Juvia can't wait to enjoy our picnic today"

"Me,too"

The girl continued to walk to their favorite spot to find out it's was taken by their new friend with pink fur.

"Levy-san,Juvia think it's a wolf." Juvia is trembling.

"Yeah Juvia. A giantic one,too. Lu-chan, Are you okay?" she asked the blonde hair girl who seem to freeze in her spot.

"He's so cute!!! Levy-chan,can I pet him??" Lucy asked Levy with sparkle in her eyes.

 _And I was trying to sleep here._ Natsu thought as he open his eye.

"Lu-chan!! He's waking up!!"

The blonde turn around to find the amber eye that stare back at her.

 _It's so beautiful.Its eyes seem to lock me up inside._

 _Her brown eye look so deep.It's so sweet._

They stare back a each other in silent until the girl decided to speak.

"Umm. Can I pet you?" the girl asked in the meek voice.

The wolf nod and slowly approach her.

The girl slowly pat his head and amazed how soft it is.

" Can we have our pinic here? And we can share you some food."

 _Well, I don't see any harm and they didn't enter the forest anyway._ _Besides, she has food._ The wolf nod happily and lead them into his favorite spot.

"Thank you so much. Come on you guys." The girl beam up and call her friend.

The wolf and the trio girl walk under tree.They lay out their picnic mat, open their basket of food and stack their book beside them.

 _FOOD!!!!_

"Look like someone is excited." said Lucy , looking at the pink wolf who stare at food.

 _Give it to me. Give it to me._

"Here you go." Lucy give him a turkey sandwich.

 _It's good !!!_

After their meal, the girl read their favorite book.Juvia read about a young warrior mage,Levy read about the dragon, and Lucy read about ...

 _Wolf?? Why did she read about it?_

He think as he snug in closer.

"Oh. You're interested??"

He let out a sigh and rest his head on her lap.

 _She's smell good._ They sit there in silent enjoying each other company.


End file.
